Idol Festival Pripara!
Idol Festival Pripara is a series created by SingMeloetta. Plot Ai Amano, ' a fourth grader at Mirai School, dreams of becoming an idol in the Idol Prism Paradise, PriPara! When she receives her Friend, she discovers that her best friends, '''Kirara Mirai '''and '''Chie Iroha, '''had also gotten their tickets that same day, and so, on that fateful day, they begin their basic training as PriPara idols! Idols Introduced in Season 1 'Ai Amano ' An energetic and imaginative young girl who works at a sweets shop, Ai Amano is an aficionado for all things considered "girly." She often has her head in the clouds, and is always coming up with fantastical ideas. Because of this, she isn't as popular as one would expect from her. She is a Lovely type idol who's main brand is Twinkle Ribbon. 'Chie Iroha ' An "unofficial sister" of Ai's, Chie's family owns the bakery where Ai works. Chie also works at the bakery, helping her family with delivery's and menu ideas. She knows a lot about idols, and has often dreamed of performing in AiPara since she met Ai. Her main brand is Candy Alamode More. 'Kirara Mirai Despite being the student council president and a descendant of the school's founder, Kirara isn't snobbish, instead being rather down to earth and easy to talk to, and she is actually one of Ai and Chie's closest friends, as they have all known each other since they were first in school. She is a Cool type idol whose main brand is Starlight Galaxy. Hime Hozuki ' Hime is a popular idol in PriPara. She has her own fan club both in and outside of PriPara, however, it is unknown what happened at the beginning of her idol career, which is surrounded by the fact that she only seems to leave PriPara rarely. She is very sheltered in her family and by her fan club, due to her lack of stamina. She loves elegant things. She is a Star type idol, but her favorite brand is currently unknown. 'Lillie Hanamaru ' A sweet but naive girl who comes from the French countryside. She is said to be a fairy-like idol, having a special connection to animals and plants, flowers especially. She is a natural type idol whose favorite brand is Coco Flower . 'Sayuri Hanamaru ' Lillie's older sister, she is much louder and more self-confident, bordering on being arrogant; She also cares about money and herself a great deal, only wanting to become a PriPara idol to make a profit, and,eventually prove that she has what it takes to become a Divine Idol. She is a Celeb idol and her brand is Rich Venus . 'Crystal Hozuki Hime's mother. She isn't human, instead being a PriPara godess. She was only able to escpae the PriPara space due to a minor glitch in the system. While she was out of the system, she was esentially disgused as a human and met Hime's father, where they fell in love. Shortly after having Hime, she was forced to go back to PriPara due to the glitch being fixed. Trivia *This series is based on one of SingMeloetta's series on the Fandom of Idols Wiki, My Idol Fantasy. Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Series Category:Idol Festival PriPara!